


caught in the current

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adrenaline fueled sex, Age Difference, F/F, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Grief/Mourning, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Missing Scene, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Missing scene from TFA: Leia gives Rey lessons in the power of the Force. Rey gives Leia hope.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	caught in the current

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Rey can think of little else on their return to D'Qar except how she's going to tell Leia about Han. Chewie has no trouble piloting the _Falcon_ without her help. They are both hurting, and for a moment Rey thinks about Chewie losing his best friend and how she should do something, say something. She doesn't have any words, so she sits silently in the co-pilot's seat. She hardly registers the cold settling into her body, but sees bits of snow sheeting off the ship and crossing the front windshield. 

Finn is in the back of her mind, pulling her attention to him like gasps of air. She isn't sure if anything can be done to save him but can't bear the thought of losing two people she's grown close to on the same day. Rey remembers the last time that happened...well best not to think about it. Someone will know what to do. As soon as they land and Chewie carries him down the ramp, Poe and the others are there to help take Finn to the medical bay. The crowd parts, and Leia is there, looking at her, waiting for her. 

Rey falls into Leia's embrace and the warmth and tightness of their hug lets her know Leia already knows about Han. _But how?_ Rey can't let go, not for a long time; she is unwilling to be the first to move. Leia finally releases her arms and steers Rey toward the command center. There is a flurry of activity in the wake of the destruction of the Starkiller Base and BB-8's completion of the map to Luke's location, Leia and Rey make their way to Leia's room unimpeded. 

Rey is damp and starting to shiver. 

With the rest of the world on the other side of the door, Leia tries to get Rey's attention on changing out of her wet clothes. "How about a hot bath?"

Rey is too wound up, adrenaline still coursing through her, to register Leia's offer.

"I almost killed him, Kylo Ren! And then the ground split open and…"

"Rey, what are you talking about?"

"I almost killed him. I was terrified."

"My son is not himself."

"Not of him, of me! Of my power. But, Leia, it was also exhilarating." Rey is pacing Leia's quarters now, unable to still. "My quarterstaff has felt apart of me for as long as I can remember, but holding that lightsaber and fighting Kylo Ren, it was…" Rey blushes.

"Exhilarating? Arousing? Exhausting?"

"Yes! All of that at once. How did you know?"

"Come here, I'll show you," Leia says, reaching out her hand.

Leia pulls Rey into her arms and Rey can feel Leia's chest pressing into Rey's back. Leia's body is warm, and Rey suddenly realizes how cold she's gotten. 

Leia whispers into Rey's ear, "Close your eyes, breath, try to relax."

"I'm so cold."

"Listen to my voice. Reach out to the Force, feel for something warm: a memory, a feeling, a person."

At first, the only thing Rey can feel is how close Leia's body is to her own, how she wishes there was less fabric between them. How, if she moved her hands from her collar bone to her breasts, she might not stay upright.

"Concentrate," Leia said, breath hot on Rey's ear.

Rey settled on the memory of her earlier fight with Kylo Ren, of how he offered to teach her about the Force, trying to seduce her to the dark side. But she didn't need him; the Force was inside her, awakened and bursting to get out. She could beat him, _did_ beat him.

"Anger, disappointment, frustration. I feel it, but that is only a small part of the Force. Let go, let yourself feel more."

"I can't." Rey's voice cracks.

Leia's voice never wavers or raises a pitch. "Listen to me. You can do this. We'll do it together." Leia finds Rey's hands hanging at her side and interlaces their fingers.

"Focus now. What do you feel? What do you see?"

Rey squeezes Leia's hands and thinks about her breathing.

"Good, Rey, good." Leia begins to narrate what she's feeling and seeing at nearly the same moment Rey settles on her own images and thoughts. 

"Snow. Sand. Finn. Friendship. Sadness. Loss. Anger. Stars. Fear. Strength. Happiness. Hope. Passion." Leia presses their clasped hands into Rey's hip, her nose grazing Rey's neck.

"There, stay there, Rey. Tell me what you feel."

"Warmth, dizziness, fear."

"Deeper, Rey, go deeper."

Rey can’t tell if she is actually warming up, or if her body only feels warm in her mind.

"Tingling, hot, not like the desert sun, but heat from my insides out. Yearning, desperate for more, insatiable. Happiness. Light. Weightless like a feather. Need. I need to be wanted."

At that, Rey gasps and opens her eyes, turning to face Leia.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

Leia puts her finger over Rey's lips.

"Hold my hands again. Focus on happiness, on desire, but this time let me help guide you." The texture of Leia's voice, weathered from years of small victories and major losses, always helps ground her. It was also a major turn on.

Rey has no way to prepare for the onslaught of emotions that hit her when they join hands again. Leia is there with her, both of them reaching out to the Force, their feelings and desires mingling seamlessly where she can't separate Leia's from her own. Arousal forms in her like an ocean swell. She needs this release, the lightness, the bliss. Together they find peace, if only for a moment. 

"Wait! Don't let go," Rey pleads. But their connection with the Force is gone.

"Rey. I'm right here." Before she can think about it Rey's mouth is on Leia's, desperate to hold onto their connection, something, anything. 

Leia returns the kiss with equal parts longing and need. They are both voracious for each other and have finally found a way to admit it. Clothes fall to the floor in a blur, Leia's hands cupping Rey's breasts, stroking her muscled form. Rey nuzzles into Leia's bosom, sucking gently then nipping at their pillowy form. There is no chance they'll move to Leia's bed, or even to the wall. They press their bodies together until they are determined the only way to have more of their skin touching each other is to lower themselves to the ground.

Rey is surprised by Leia's need, by the speed with which she pushes Rey's legs apart and settles her hand between them. They way their mouths barely leave one another's. Rey can't ever remember feeling this good. Leia thrusts another finger into Rey before she can ask to be filled up, always just one step ahead of Rey but practically reading her mind. Rey comes easily, and with a rush. They don't settle, or let the weight of Rey's release overwhelm them. 

Rey covers Leia's body with her own, finding Leia's clit and creating an easy rhythm between her fingers. They are sparking like fireworks, bringing each other to orgasm multiple times until they are completely spent. They cling together, holding onto this night, to passion and pleasure. To finding peace and hope in one another.

When Rey wakes up in an extremely large bed that has a foreign softness, it takes a moment to register where she is. She vaguely remembers crawling into bed what feels like only hours before. _Leia's bed._ She sits up and sees a new set of protective clothing, in what appear to be her size, splayed out at the end of the bed. She hears a throat clear and turns to see Leia, sitting at her desk with a cup in hand. Steam billows off of what must be caf. Even if people complain that the synthesized stuff is not as good as caf made from real beans, it's way better than anything she had to drink on Jakku. Leia is smiling at her, and Rey wishes she could stay but knows it isn't to be. Leia chose _her_ to go find Luke, to bring him back. She won't fail her this time.

Before they leave Leia's quarters, they kiss again. This time it's a kiss to be savored rather than devoured. Rey tries to hold onto the feel of Leia's hand pressing into her hip, Leia's other hand on the back of her head, both holding her close. Leia's kisses feel like water after a long day scrapping, rehydrating her for the challenges ahead.

When they break for air, Rey fingers Leia's gown and says, "This blue, it suits you. And you changed your hair." Rey smiles, knowing she's half responsible for Leia's buoyancy this morning.

"I wanted to wear black-for Han. But there is no time to mourn now. We need hope."

"We have Luke."

"I have you." 

Leia's admission turns Rey's cheeks a deep crimson.

"Shall we?" Leia offers her hand.

"Lead the way, General," Rey says, hoping this isn't goodbye forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to [Miri Cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/) for the beta work and encouragement.


End file.
